


黑色废纸篓和邪恶的伙伴

by hydrviolence



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence





	黑色废纸篓和邪恶的伙伴

在他们——凯洛伦和赫克斯刚刚见面不久的时候。  
与后来相比，那时候凯洛伦还像个处于青春期的少年。好吧，在之后持续很久的一段人生当中，他都一直像是处于青春期。但是，无论如何，在最开始的时候，凯洛伦还是要更青涩一些，更偏激一些，也更天真单纯一些。具体到天真单纯，是指他仍然非常愿意向人倾诉，迫不及待地想向人说出自己的想法，同时完全没有意识到这种轻率，像所有青春期小孩一样误以为自己完善地隐藏了真实内心世界，做到了与面罩相符的深不可测。加倍单纯，即加倍糟糕的是，他默认年纪与他相差不大的人是与他类似的青春期生物。年轻人应该能相互理解、相互接纳，不是吗？或者，如果不能理解和接受，是少试图理解他的想法和感受。  
在赫克斯那边，情况是：刚开始的那个时候，他对凯洛伦因不了解而有所忌惮。在这个一身黑的家伙罗罗嗦嗦倾吐衷肠的时候，赫克斯还不敢反驳，也不敢给他一白眼然后称自己有要事处理顺滑地扭头走人。  
由于上述原因，以下一幕出现了。

“黑暗一边是正义的。”凯洛伦说。  
…………啥？赫克斯心里说。  
凯洛伦错误地把赫克斯的反应当作鼓励他说下去的信号。  
“把自己称为'黑暗'的一方肯定是正义的。”他坚定地宣布，透过头罩，听起来瓮声瓮气，“邪恶很糟糕，令人厌恶，邪恶的一方应该也清楚这一点。因为清楚这一点，为迷惑所有人，他们不会承认自己是邪恶的，不会说自己是黑暗的。黑色让人想到邪恶，白色让人想到正义和光明。所以为了自我宣传，邪恶的一方必然称自己为光明正义的一边，然后再穿上白色。只有真正的正义和光明、本质上正义且光明的一方才不会在意宣传攻势，不会畏惧被任何颜色浸染，可以坦然地称自己为‘黑暗的一边’。黑与白只是颜色而已，类似于黄色和紫色……”  
…………赫克斯瞠目结舌。老天，斯诺克是从哪儿找来这二傻的。难道我们不可以是一伙坦然承认自己是邪恶混帐的邪恶混帐吗？残杀老弱妇孺称得上任何正义吗？他决定还是给凯洛伦点回应，“…………我可以想象你穿紫色。”赫克斯说。再往脑袋上盖一紫色王八壳，他没说出来。  
“当然，穿黑色更酷。”凯洛伦停顿了一下，表示此处另起一段，“为此，我杀死了本，他不可以活着。必须做出选择，凯洛伦，或者本。”  
…………别这么伤感，千万别，那个眼泪汪汪本正好好的坐这儿跟我唧唧歪歪呢。  
“外祖父会为我自豪的。”面罩呼哧带喘地说，“希望……有时候我担心自己会令他失望。担心是没有必要的……但仍然担心……如果我失败……”  
…………倒扣的黑色废纸篓底下装的肯定是垃圾，没一点儿脑子，斯诺克心里说道，没怎么听凯洛伦唠叨，只时不时哼上一声应和一下。对赫克斯而言，所作所为只是为了拥有资源、财富，以及令人通身舒爽的权利。眼前的人，有压倒性的力量，不用做什么就有权利在手，叫人满心嫉妒,可这家伙想的居然是正义和邪恶之类不在讨论范围的扯淡玩意儿。  
凯洛伦住口之后，过了有那么一会儿，赫克斯才反应过来周围似乎缺了点什么。哦，呼哧带喘的声音，看来倒扣的废纸篓先生终于闭嘴了。  
“正是你说的这样。”赫克斯总结，看到凯洛伦畏缩了一下，似乎要躲开自己，模模糊糊觉得有点后悔。“你会成功的。”赫克斯安慰道，“我还有事，改天再聊。”还是永远不要再聊了，听你说话是对时间罄竹难书的浪费和对生命惨无人道的荼毒。好吧，这么形容太夸张了，听凯洛伦说话似乎也不错。他还挺喜欢听这废纸篓闲扯。作为白噪音可以放松精神。  
凯洛伦没有说话，只发出呼呼的呼吸声。  
“再见。”

后来，在必须进行的事务性对话之外，凯洛伦再也没和赫克斯进行任何交谈。  
赫克斯猜测凯洛伦获知了自己的想法，感觉到了自己对他的不屑。赫克斯并不在乎凯洛伦知道自己对他的心思。他，赫克斯也拥有权力，而凯洛伦只是件可悲的工具，等到用完之后就会被撅折了扔进垃圾堆——凯洛伦的归属地。  
凯洛伦摘掉头罩露出的容貌一点没让赫克斯吃惊。  
意志坚定、铁石心肠的实心邪恶人士的容貌……当然不会凯洛伦是这样。  
凯洛伦长得挺普通，平常人一个，有点怪。自以为是，很不安定。想绷出一副冷漠的镇静表情，不幸总是半截绷断，以情绪垮坝收场。一旦垮了，表情就未免来得太过丰富，所有情绪和心思都摊了牌，连同眼泪和牙齿一起铺在脸上展示。情绪不稳、幼稚天真、智力也不高，还喜欢装模作样，丢人的废物点心一枚，可惜拥有原力。赫克斯如此判断。嗯……其实看起来还挺可爱的。  
可爱？赫克斯不能理解自己为何对凯洛伦有这种观感。  
但确实觉得有些可爱，在远距离观赏的情况下。如果他们没有共事，也许他会觉得凯洛伦让他感兴趣。  
可惜，距离太近，一旦一起共事，所有令人感趣的特征就变成了造成障碍的令人厌恶的特征。刚刚觉得此人似乎有些可爱之处，随即就会出现……  
…………倒扣的废纸篓先生又一时兴起干蠢事了。而他，还得迁就着这么一废物，容着他耍孩子脾气胡来。  
看着被光剑砍到融化的控制面板，赫克斯对凯洛伦只有一点想法：  
…………求你赶紧绊在黑袍上把自己摔死吧。

完


End file.
